Sanctuary
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Sakura Haruno is new the the angel/demon world. She was just reborn into this strange realm. When she stumbles upon the prince, Sasuke, what will happen? especially when he is a sex-crazed demon? sassak gaasaku hinsak enjoy! lots of lemon alert!
1. II'm falling?

The story of my life

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now _

_I watch you fast asleep _

_All I fear means nothing _

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now_

My heart is a battlegroundSanctuary

I-I'm, I'm… falling?

Story of Haruno Sakura

Haibane Renmai Recreation

I-I'm, I'm… falling? Good God, Jesus in the Heavens… Is this real? As I'm soaring down through the clouds… light snow is falling. Unexpectedly, white doves surround me in a circle, now a triangle, now a square. Now the strange birds feathers all fall off and new black ones grow from their back. I was scared suddenly. Crows. Dark figures that fly through the sky. Pecking at your face. Scaring the living soul inside of you. I was always afraid of those creatures. Creatures of death I called them. After my mother's death, a lone crow stood beside my mother's coffin. After my grandfather's death, a crow sat beside his corpse in his office. A truly terrifying sight, I must say. Right now, fifteen crows around me, swiftly, fourteen of the fifteen birds burned up in less than a second, leaving one left. I gripped the bird tightly to my chest. Surprisingly, it didn't squirm, fight, nor move in the very least. I forgot all about falling at the moment. Right now, I was invincible.

Eyes closed, I let go of the bird. And I fell. Farther, and farther I went. Plunging in to the earth's ecosystem. I slowed down to a human's walking pace. I was fenced in by water. And then I drowned… or so I thought…

**TenTen pov**

'_I hate doing laundry. I'm the oldest one here so I'm stuck with doing all the bullshit work. Fuck, Ino's just as old as me! Maybe even older! But no, she doesn't have to do shit around here! Hinata may be the baby here, but she still needs to pull her weight as well!'_ I thought angrily. I opened the door to the laundry room and stuffed the clothes in the washer. _'Fuck! Where's the detergent?'_ I asked myself. I walked into the supply room. It was really big. I opened the door the get the piece of poop. When I walked in, my cigarette fell out of my mouth. "A-a-a c-c-COCOON? At a time like this? What the fuck?" I yelled to no one in particular. I ran out of the room to go find Hinata or Ino. I ran back in really quickly to get the detergent, but then left again really fast. I ran into the washing room and poured the fucking slow droopy liquid, then ran to the kitchen to get the two youths. Rrg! I've been spending too much time with Lee!

"Ino! Hinata! We got a new one!" I cried trying to get their attention. They looked back at me wide eyed. I was guessing that they were making cake by the smell of the large kitchen.

We all ran out of the room to one of the many rooms in this house. The supply room. I walked right in trying to be calm, but I'm not so good at keeping cool. I went to the large white crystal like ball; it looked like there were powder blue veins running all around the shape. I touched one of the many blue veins. I smiled remembering when ino and Hinata had been born. "It's so big!!! Well, not as big as Ino's butt though…" Hinata joked. Hey that was a good one! Ino fumed ferociously. I got to admit, she does have a big butt… but that's just my opinion. I thought I heard something… _peck… peck… peck… crack. _She was coming, and fast! _Crack… crack._ "Uh oh" said all three of us.

**Sakura pov**

I opened my eyes. 'Huh? What is this place?' _Blub… blub… blub_… 'Where am I?' I asked myself. 'I'm confused… why am I in some white dome-' that's when I realized I couldn't breath. I thrashed around and all about. My lungs were burning as though they were on fire; my heart beat really fast in my chest. If I didn't get out of here soon, I would surely die! I punched the glass-like cage that was suffocating me. 'Open! Open! I wasn't born to die!' I hollered in my head.

Crack… crack… crack… 'It's working! It's working!' I cried. In a flash, everything went white.

**2hr later…**

"Ah! Ino! Tenten! She's awake! Come on! Come here! Quickly!" yelled Hinata excitedly. Of course I didn't know her name at that time though. She had short purplish hair that was a little curly at the end of the strands. She was wearing a black and purple plaid dress. She was so cute! Next a blond walked in. she had her hair tied up in a ponytail behind her head. She had on a purple strapless dress. Then behind her was a girl with two buns on either side of her head. She had a traditional red Chinese dress with yellow dragon designs. "How're you feeling, hmm?" asked the blond. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ino!" she exclaimed.

"I'm tenten," said the girl with buns. "And this is Hinata!" she happily said with a genuine smile.

"Hi!" yelled Hinata. They were all so pretty, no gorgeous! As if they weren't even human. 'Inhumanly beautiful' I thought.

"Let me tell you a couple things, honey," said Tenten. "One. You are not human."

"Two, you are just as attractive as us, if not, more." Ino helped.

"Three, you are not dead. You were just chosen by our God himself." Hinata finished.

"You see… there are not many of is here… us being Angels. Angels and Demons. The female population tends to come out angels… but there are times when… they come out demons-but! It is very rare! And yes there are times when males are angels. Jut like stated before, it is very rare." Tenten explained.

"Yeah, it is only when a female and male angel… do it… that's when they have a demon daughter." Ino added.

"She's not listening is she?" Hinata asked.

I was staring off into space. I didn't have a care in the world. I made it out of my cocoon. The white water dungeon, as I called it. I couldn't help but lift up the covers to see what was underneath. A body? Is that what it's called? I looked and blushed, a natural human effect. Hinata pulled down the covers farther. They blushed too!

"Wow… she's hot" said Ino. Then laughed.

**Ino pov**

Wow, this girl is so cute! She has boobs, curves, ass, legs-hell she's even got a pretty face! I'm so-so jealous! I wonder what wings she'll have.

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII" Yelled Hinata… sigh there's something wrong with that child… always obsessing over the wrong gender. I watched as she hugged the life out of the poor little new girl. I boredly picked her off. "You're going to crush her you idiot!" TenTen yelled.

"But she's so cuuuuuteeeee!!!!" Hinata whined. Crying fake anime tears she reached out for Sakura-chan. Sakura looked totally out of it, but reached out nonetheless. Hinata finally lost it and glomped her. I left the work to Tenten to try and get her off.

**Sakura POV**

'Hmm… do people normally hug so much? Am I being rude? Should I hug back?' so many questions ran through my head at the moment… I was so confused. It was like everything was going in slow motion. That's when I blacked out.

**Sasuke pov**

I was fucking bored out of my fucking mind. Please, just kill me now. Take me out of my fucking misery. It's just so boring here. My hangout place, and to be exact, the old Uchiha mansion. I hate it here. It is dark, reeks of blood, everyone is in a bad mood, and this place is just a big turn-off. Even Neji, the social retard hates it here.

"Hey! Teme! What's up? We could use some chicks here, right guys?" Naruto the stupid dobe asked everyone else in the room.

There was first of all neji. Neji Hyuga. Three words. He is a bastard. Oh, fuck that was four… never mind. He has long chestnut hair and purple hypothesizing eyes. It's what he uses to attract his mates or some shit. I don't really care.

Next, there is Naruto. The never-shutting-up-son-of-a-bitch. He has light blond spiky hair and cerulean eyes. He uses his idiotic necklace to attract his mate. In the purpley blue necklace, there is a power that only he can contain. I don't know much else about him except that he is a dobe.

Also, there's Shikamaru Nara, the I'm-to-lazy-for-my-own-good lazy ass. Won't lift a fucking finger unless he's paid. Actually… I should do that when Neji tells me to do the dishes next time… oh well, he has dark brown hair that is spiked up like a pineapple. He could give a shit really. Everything's just way too 'troublesome' for him anyway, or no… should I say a 'drag'? Those words annoy the shit out of me. He uses some shadow technique to grab his mate from running away. Pretty stupid if you'd ask me.

Then… there's me. I'm pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I've got these fucking cool red eyes and spiked up black hair. I'm totally a beast when you turn me on. Just try it. I get pretty bored often… I use my eyes like Neji to retrieve my mate. My mates are always sexy, cuz if they're not, I'll kill 'em. I usually only use them for sex anyway.

Gaara No Subaku tends to hang out with us a lot too. I have to say, he's pretty cool. He's like the closest person I am to. He doesn't talk much, like me, so he's not annoying like the dobe. He has sea green foam eyes with black eye liner. Don't ask me why he wears it, cuz I have no fucking idea. He has dark red unruly hair. He attracts his mates with sand. I have no idea how he uses it or anything… so again, don't ask me.

I don't really know why I'm explaining my [only 6.6] friends to you… you're probably not worth it **{HEY! BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK OR I'M TAKING YOU OUT OF THIS STORY YOU DICKFACE! : Hits him with rolled up newspaper:]**

"Ow. Ow! OW! Fucking stop crazy freak," I yelled.

"Dude, Sasuke. Whom the hell are you talking to?" Neji asked me

"Mind your own fucking business white eyes!" I yelled again. I'm a bastard and I know it. I just can't help it. I was born this way. :Smirk:

I heard him muttering something about a fucking coldhearted bastard. "Hey! Hyuga! Stop talking about your self!" I said to him.

He growled. Luckily, he can control himself unlike **cough** me **cough**. I loved bulling. I can't help it.

Being the prince of Demons entitles you to a lot!

**TenTen POV**

"Okay guys! Let's go to the store. C'mon! Up and at 'em." I said happily. Since I put Sakura in a big bed, Hinata being as lesbian as she could, jumped at the opportunity to sleep [not sexually!] with another girl. Ino, apparently had stayed up all night last night, was tired as shit, so she passed out on the other side of Sakura.

I had had a bad feeling about Sakura. I have no idea why… but I felt bad about her mating. She just seemed to small, too innocent to have a husband to a sex crazed horny demon is a little hard to picture standing next to little Sakura. I suppose I was becoming a little bit too attached to her… only a little bit though! Think of Hinata! Geez! Oh yeah, and we also needed to go tell the demon king about Sakura's new arrival.

"Come on girls! Let's go!" I hollered. Sakura drowsily tried to get up but was then pulled back down by none other than Hyuuga Hinata. She gazed at her tiredly and squirmed. Soon enough [three mins] Hinata got the hint that the person she was holding on to was trying to get up.

As soon as we were all dressed. Ino, Hinata, and I were still wearing the same thing as before. We dressed Sakura in an overly large white blouse. I was so long that it reached a little above her knees. She also had on some pink and white polka dot panties. They walked outside and into town. It was dark. Afraid of being caught by a demon and become a mate to some sex-crazed male, they decided that they would leave later at night. Stores in the town were open all day and all night here. We walked along the boardwalk, trying to find the market in all the darkness. Ino noticed all the bright lights first and leaded the way to the area through the sandy beach. Once we got there, _I_ bought some apples, fish, rice, potatoes, and some seaweed. I carried the basket on the way over to the castle AKA old Uchiha mansion. That place is creepy as fucking _hell_. King Fugatu is a _nutcase. _Him and his wife. We walked to the beautiful palace grounds and walked past all the silly demon guards. 'Horny' was all I thought of. We were all mate less. We were all single, meaning anyone could grab our arm and pull us into their dirty clutches. Guards opened the doors for us. The two of them just stared at Sakura's body for a good length of time. Then they let us in. I was tired and uncomfortable from all of the staring.

Once we were in the room with his and her majesty, Sakura ran up to them dumbfounded and looked them in the eye. Then plopped down on the red carpet giving them a perfect crotch-shot. The two were beet red. Ino, Hinata and I just laughed at her dumb antics. "You're majesty, I TenTen Morino am presenting you Haruno Sakura. The newest edition to our little family so far." I stated. "She has been with us since sometime this morning."

"Hmm… I see. She needs clothes, ne?" asked Mikoto with a warm smile.

Hinata smiled back. "Yes, we can't have little Sakura-chan walking around naked anymore." She replied with a smile just as warm.

"Okay, I give you permission to go take her to a clothes store" Fugatu said boredly.

"Father! Naruto went through my shit again!" a boy yelled.

"I did not! I was only looking for my boxers because I thought that you ha stole them!" 'Naruto' yelled back.

"Prince Sasuke. Please, not in front of pretty quests!" yelled Mikoto.

Sasuke turned his head. When Sakura was in his sight range, he smirked. That one smirk that either she would love, or hate.

**Whew! Done! This chapter is like 2,700 words about. Please review, this took me a couple hours to write ;P **

**I'll try to update soon, so don't sweat! **

**These were the songs I listened to while I wrote this!**

**Sanctuary: Utada Hikaru**

**Hungry like the wolf: Duran Duran**

**Ark: sound horizon**

**Electro world: perfume**

**OKAY! SEE YA SOON! ^.**


	2. I'm going to get me an angel

The story of my life

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

My heart is a battlegroundSanctuary

Meeting Prince Sasuke

Story of Haruno Sakura

Haibane Renmai Recreation twist up

_**Sasuke turned his head. When Sakura was in his sight range, he smirked. That one smirk that either she would love, or hate.**_

**Sakura POV**

That boy… what did they say Sasugay? Or Sasuke? I couldn't remember. The only thing I was thinking about right now was the shirt I was wearing. Still sitting down, I pulled the sleeves. They were really long, longer than my arms. The fabric was so rough, in my dream; everything was so warm and soft. In this new world that I stand on, everything is so rough and hard. I don't know what they called this place though… Ja-Japan?

I pulled at the annoying sleeve. I pulled it until the sleeve came off, along with the whole shirt. I just sat there, my bumps [Hehehehe] fell out. I looked at one and flicked it. It was a pretty weird sight, a pink haired girl with white knee high socks and big Nike high tops with only pink polka dot panties, flicking her breast then giggling.

"Oh no! Sakura-chan! Put you're shirt back on!" Tenten yelled, getting everyone's attention. And worst of all, Sasuke's. He smirked and walked over. He bent down to her height and picked up her hand, and for once, gently, kissed it. Then he looked into her mesmerizing eyes.

SASUKE pov

Such a hot chick. I wonder if she's taken… I stared at the guests. So… so plain! One had long blond hair in a ponytail, another had brown hair in two buns, and finally, the last girl had curly purplish hair. All of them were nothing compared to this pink haired beauty.

"Oh no! Sakura-chan! Put your shirt back on!" I heard the bun head yell. I looked over to where they were staring. The child had taken off her source of clothing. I walked over to her a kneeled down to her eye level. Gosh, she had beautiful eyes… I picked up her hand and kissed it gently. It was so soft. I wonder if the rest of her body is this smooth… only one way to find out I suppose… I reached out to touch more of her skin when my hand was smacked away by none other than the purple head. I sneered to her face.

"Drop that hand right now! Do not even try to touch our Sakura-chan!" she yelled angrily.

"Do not tell me what to do _sweetheart_, I will break your bones," I said sternly. No on can walk all over me and tell me what to do! "I'm stronger than you"

She took a couple steps back and cowered down. I smirked. That's what I thought. Sakura then stood up and walked right past me, her breast bouncing all the while. I smirked, 'I _must_ have her' I thought, and I _knew _I would get her one way or another.

"Come on Sakura-chan, but on your shirt" the blond instructed. She had a big butt; I want a regular sized butt, like Sakura's.

I picked up the white shirt, only to have it been ripped from my hand. I growled at the bun head, but she didn't give me a second glance. She unbuttoned the shirt then buttoned it up when it was covering the small girl's body. "Okay, let's go. Best regards, your majesties." TenTen said respectfully.

I was carried out the door firefighter style, [where you haul the body over your shoulder] by TenTen, since she was the strongest.

We made our way to the closest clothes shop. Apparently, it was called Le Clothes Shoppe. I loved the clothes they picked out for me. So many bright colours, pretty dresses, and shoes.

When we got home, they gave me a thing called a 'bra'. It was confusing… "Here, Sakura-chan, this is how you put it on" Ino said, taking off my shirt awkwardly. The 'bra' was black and lacy. She slid the armholes around my arms and clasped the thing together at the end. It pushed up my breasts, making them appear bigger. Then Hinata handed me a white gothic summer dress, even though it's the middle of winter. I also put on frilly white socks and black doll shoes. Next came a miniature white hat on the side of my head.

I looked like a true angel.

A sudden pain ripped through my back. "Gahh!" I yelled painfully. Ino took off my dress abruptly and rotated me around to check out my back.

"Oh! They're coming! And fast!" ino said as she ran around in circles until she found her way to the bathroom. She filled up a pail full of hot water with a washcloth as she dabbed at the growing red narrow bumps on my back. My wings. I scowled at her touch. Then tenten frantically ran all about; searching for bandage tape, and once found, was wrapped tightly and thickly around her thumb. She ran over across the large room to the Sakura's bedside. She stuck her thumb in my room and said specifically 'Bite'. So I did as told and bit down. **Hard**. The bloodied wings erupted from my back and I gave out a loud ass shriek that could be heard in Mars.

There they were. Beautiful, five feet on either side's worth of wing. They're bloody, but when they were cleaned, they'd surely be beautiful.

After the fateful experience, I blacked out.

I awoke to the brushing of my wings. I looked up, "Tenten" I said. There sat Tenten, brushing the ugly red blood out of my charcoal coloured feathers. I must say they were _very_ magnificent.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan" yawn, "I" yawn, "was just" yawn, "cleaning your wings."

"Thank you" I thanked. I think that I had heard Hinata say those words somewhere around here. "I… appreciate... it"

She smiled as ino walked in. "Hey, good morning Saku! I'm going to be taking care of you right now. Hinata and TenTen took the night shifts so I'm in the daytime." She said.

I nodded in understanding. She sat down next to me and started to tell me a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a charcoal wing coloured angel, beautiful she surely was. Never accepted by the other young angels because of her colour difference. She skipped most of her classes to be alone. She was very lonely and cried most of her days until one day. On this one day, a prince was coming to inspect the school for a fair wife. What he found never interested him. In his classroom, there was always an empty seat in the corner of the room. There was a nametag, which meant that someone sits there, but he had never met her. One day, building up enough courage to go to school was surprised to see a new kid sitting in the seat next to her. She closed her wings to hide it from him. She didn't want a new boy to make fun of her as well as everyone else. She walked over to her seat and sat down quietly. 'I, Sagato Yamawaro, hereby claims that Hitomi Yeu will be my new bride' he proclaimed. Hitomi looked up to see this Sagato character when she caught sight of his beautiful charcoal wings. Feeling a little bit confident, she spread her beautiful wings as far as they could go. They spread at least seven feet on each side. They sparkled, and nobody had ever noticed. Out of the blue, everyone stood up and clapped. Cheers and woos were heard left and right.

"From then on, having charcoal wings had been a royalty to the owner. I wonder why you have them…" said ino.

"It was a nice story," I said with a quick smile grazing my lips. "Thank you for telling me it"

Ino squealed, "Oh its my pleasure!!" she said as she squeezed the living crap of me. She then stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go get is some hot coco! Okay? You stay here!" she said happily.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about _her_. She was just so spectacular and beautiful. I had to have her. Bo doubt about it.

"Hey be a pal and stop fantasizing about that chick. She left you. Either go and pick up some food or go fuck a dog." Said Neji. Naruto told just about the whole world about my little encounter with Sakura-chan. That dog…

I walked down the narrow corridors of the mansion… I couldn't help but think about her. Suddenly, naughty things popped into my brain. A perverted blush spread across my cheeks. 'Oh yeah' I silently said. The single thought of having a naked Sakura under me in bed was simply breath taking. I wanted it so badly to be reality. _So badly!_ I would do anything. Anything.

I walked down the street to the pizza parlor. The pizza here is really kick ass! I entered the large room silently. Nobody noticed the undercover demon prince. I had a scarf cover my mouth and ear, a pair of sunglasses covering my eyes, a hat and a large over coat. Pretty covered up if you'd ask me. I grabbed the pizza I ordered and left, well all seventeen boxes of 'em.

As soon as I returned home, the guys ran up to me and took like three or four each, leaving me with three, eh, I wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Hey, Gaara! There was this hot ass chick that Sasuke and I ran it to!" yelled Naruto.

"Hmmm, is that so? I'd like to meet her sometime" said Gaara with a smirk.

"Yeah, and also, she had a cute friend! She had purple hair and white eyes!" Neji looked up at this.

"I believe her name is Hinata. She's my cousin or some shit. All I know is that she's an angel," said neji _'coolly'_.

"Che, whatever Neji!" yelled Naruto. "You're not so cool!"

Neji finished his last bit of pizza and got up. He stared at Naruto using all of his strength to scare him. Unfortunately, Naruto was used to this, so he could really give a shit.

"I'm pretty sure that I had seen another one there," said Shikamaru. "She was blonde"

"Oh, the one with the big ass?" I asked jokingly.

"I like 'em big" Shikamaru said and winked. Yikes!

I got up, being one of the oldest here had to clean up after the little fuckers. All seventeen empty, greasy boxes went right into the recycling.

I went next to my overly large room to freshen up and get ready for the night.

I put on long black slacks, my scarf, dark sunglasses, hat from earlier, and a black overcoat. It looked good enough to not be seen in the dark. Good.

I walked out of my room, and down into one of the many sitting rooms to wait for the others. Shikamaru was the only one down so far. He was wearing something similar to my outfit, except he had a black tight shirt instead of an overcoat. That kid was never cold.

Soon enough, everyone else came down. They either had the same outfit as me Shikamaru or I. I could care less really… my parents, the king and queen of Japan, were asleep, so nothing to worry about!

We walked through the long corridors of the mansion. Once we made it out of the house, I sniffed the air.

I'm going to get an angel for _me_.

**TBC!**

**Please review, sorry for any mistakes! **

**This chapter's word count was like around 2,100. yikes! My hands still hurt!**

**I hope you like!!!**

**AKE**


	3. LEMON ALERT

Passionate Sanctuary Adopted from Utada Hikaru

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

My heart is a battleground

_I watch you fast asleep._

_All I fear means nothing_

Sanctuary Lifeless Act

Story of Haruno Sakura

Haibane Renmai Recreation twist up

_We walked through the long corridors of the mansion. Once we made it out of the house, I sniffed the air. _

_I'm going to get an angel for me._

"Okay, Sakura, time for bed!" yelled Hinata. She had been watching me for the time being. I was being stubborn though.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I screeched. I was going to do my 'childish antics' to get what I want. Ino told me that it always works. Ino is my favorite sister. Don't tell Ten-onee-san and Hina-onee-san please!! I'll give you some chocolate! Here! [Hands u chocolate]

"But Sakura-chan! You're going to be tired tomorrow morning! Then we won't get to go get some more candy for you…" she smirked. Oh, she's good… I pouted my 'adorable pout'. Hopefully it would work against Hinata-onee-chan! But no… sadly, she's stronger than that. "I guess you can stay up if you don't want any candy…" she trailed off. I sat down quickly and got under the covers of my big bed. The big window that ran along the wall opposite of where I my bed was was left open a tad. I wanted some of the cold air to come in to cool me off during the night, and besides, I'm sixteen, I can close the window if I get cold.

"Good night Em." She said as she kissed my forehead, turned off the light, and closed the door. Boy, I was more tired than I thought I was… I closed my eyes every so slowly. It wasn't until ten PM that I opened my eyes. I heard the scary sound again. I sounded as if it was coming from… the window? I got out of bed and sleepily walked to go close the window. I looked up to find the lock but instead I saw red eyes. I was suddenly terrified out of my mind.

The man with the red eyes stepped into my room and I let him, for I was too hypnotized to understand this stranger was about to kidnap me. He looked at me with hunger visible in his eyes. I still stared into his eyes because I could not move. I was dying to jump and hide under my bed. Or at least get away from his eyesight.

His friend right next to him grabbed me by the waist and hauled me over his shoulder. I yelped silently I shook my head all about; I was no longer under his spell right? I thrashed and squirmed my mouth opened… but nothing came out. Was it possibly because some other man's hand was over my mouth? Another kidnapper? He as well as the man carrying me was dressed in all black. Hey! And so was the other man in the window. I was completely shut off from all of my advantages… what the hell am I to do now? I tried jumping up and down next.

"Hey, Gaara, it's like she's humping your shoulder!" yelled the one in the window. Then he let out an enormous laugh that could have woken up the whole planet Japan! I waited silently… no footsteps… no loud noises… No noises at _all_! I growled my little growl. I started to jump out of his grasp again. "Gaara, she's turning you on isn't she?" said the first one again.

'Gaara' held me tighter than he had before. "Stop moving" he strictly stated. He looked pissed. But, unlike all of his buddies, he didn't have a scarf or hat, or the glasses. So I could see his blush and glossy sea foam green eyes. "You… are turning… me on," he groaned.

The guy holding my mouth lazily smirked. "Heh, Gaara's getting hard on!" he said happily. "Be careful, chick. You don't want to be around him when he's horny! Hey, Naruto! Remember the time-"

"Shut fuck up Shikamaru! Sasuke, where the hell is neji?" asked Gaara. "I want to get the fuck out of here before her bitch Chi's come down and rip us a new ass!" he yelled.

"Neji's down outside the mansion. He's staying on guard down there." Said this Sasuke lazily. "I agree, lets go. Everyone, move out." I started jumping again to get out of the man's grasp and jump to the wood floor. The next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

I woke up the next… couple hours later in a large blue and black plaid bed. I was surprised. My last bed was white and yell-oh yeah… I got kidnapped didn't I? I sat up to see the figure lying right next to me twitch. It reached out its hand slowly reach up and grab a tight grip on my waist, and pull me down fast and hard. "… Stop moving… go back to sleep… mate" he spoke out groggily.

I obeyed and curled up into a ball next to this complete stranger. _'Well one things for sure… he's warm,_' I thought. He moved in closer to me as well. I hugged him tight for more warmth. It must have been twenty degrees below zero in this room! It was freezing!

I felt hot breath on my chest and looked down. He had his face snuggled into my bust. It looked sort of cute how he rubbed his cheek lovingly to my breast skin. I then fell into a deep dreamless sleep as well as my companion…

Hot breath on awoke me again, but this time it was morning and it was on my face. That means someone's on top of me… I opened my eyes to face a dark haired male. So handsome! He looked just like that guy I met before in that palace place! Was he my kidnapper? Most likely…

"I… where… this…" I said confused. My vocal vocabulary is nowhere near as good as my mental vocabulary, meaning, I'm not good at speaking, but I can think like an advanced regular angel.

He looked up to me with a questionable glance. Then his featured softened. "You are with me in my bed" he said. His bed? But I want to be in my own bed! "I'm going to make you my mate, you are going to belong to me and only me soon," he said smugly. I cocked my head to the side with a confused expression.

"You… I… mate? Yours?" I questioned. What was with this whole 'mate' deal, hmm? Why should I belong to this arrogant man? Last time I checked, I belonged to TenTen, Ino, and Hinata! "Ino…" I said.

"Ino… your sister? Was she your sister back at your house? Hmmm… I shouldn't really care…" he said interested at first, but then dropped his head back down to snuggle with my chest. Didn't we just awake? Why was he sleeping again? "Oh, your breasts are so warm~!" he cuddled in closer. I sighed. This is just childish. I tried to get out of the bed, but I was pulled back into the warm bed.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" he said and smirked as his eyes started to turn bloody red. I looked at him like a scared little child. My eyes opened wide. What was it that he would do to me? "Mate…" I was beyond scared now, plus, I couldn't move, for I was stuck in his blood shot eyes.

He leaned in a little closer, until our faces were less than an inch apart. Abruptly, he closed the space as our lips met. I still couldn't move. I was trapped to kiss him and he knew it; that must've been why he smirked into the kiss. I was dying to run away and dance around with ino, Hinata and TenTen, just like none of this whole shenanigan had ever happened.

Just then, he closed his eyes passionately as I tried to break away from this cursed kiss. I did try, however, he is much more stronger than me so-ACK! Did he just put his _tongue_ in my _mouth_? How filthy! I tried to some how get it out, but the thought was completely futile.

He started to unbutton the first couple buttons on my nightgown. It was the same long shirt that I loved! He was then placing gentle kisses down my neck until he reached my pulse. He started to suck and bite everywhere after that. What sucked about this thing is that I had no say in any of it! He could just go ahead and violate my body as I'll just sit back and _'enjoy'_ it!

Once he had undone all of the small white buttons, he reached for my bare breast. He grabbed them with an unpleasant touch and rubbed my nipples. I had to say, it sort of _did_ feel good, but I knew that in some way, this act of affection was _completely_ wrong. I moaned at his good handiwork. He then reached down lower to my privet jewels. As he touched my womanhood, I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to be with my sisters so badly, and to be out of this scary man's touched, no, out of his _life_! I never wanted to see him of any of his bad news friends.

He stuck one finger in me. "ACK" I yelled. Sasuke must have thought that it was a cry of pleasure, so he went in harder. Two fingers… three fingers. I couldn't take it and more! I came into his fingers. He smirked and put them to his mouth. Here I sat, almost in tears, naked, next to this bastard of a man who hadn't even taken off his _socks_. Now what is wrong with this picture, hmm?

He then, in a flash, meaning five seconds, was too, just as naked as I. He pushed me down onto the bed, so that he was on top of me. He poised his ever so large member right in front of my most privet jewel, and plunged in.

The pain was almost too great for me to bear… I felt like he was ripping a hole down south. This was just too much. To just have reckless sex like this at seven AM in the morning is too much like a sin! It felt like it's been five hours… jeez? Is sex this good? I'm sort of just laying down right here, bored as hell… as he's fucking me. Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore, so I'm good. I looked over to the clock, my eyes widened by ten meters! It had been only twenty minutes? What? Has hell frozen over?

He then must have been so tired right now from digging so many holes… he collapsed right next to me on the big bed. He had sweat dripping down his… _hot_… face. Wow, had I know he was this _handsome_; I probably would have enjoyed the sex more! He pulled me up right next to his chest, making my breast push up against his hard chest. Then a perverted smirk made it's way across his facial features.

'The bastard! His nerve!' I thought angrily. 'I'll tear him to shreds!'

"Hmm… you know that was the best sex that I have had in a really long time… you're pretty good, and you were only just reborn, ne?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Your sisters didn't happen to maybe… _teach…_ you sex, now did they?" he asked with a large smirk. That pervert! Thinks I'm a lesbian!

I hit his shoulder with a very visible smirk on my face. "I… never… before! No… yuri!" I said angrily. I had never even had sex before! Besides… it's not like I really even did anything while he was banging me. I sort of just… took it. Like a beating I guess you could call it…

"And by the way, you taste very… very good my dear _Sakura-chan…"_ he said then bit my ear softly. I gave out a small yelp when his fang like teeth held my ear captive. "Sakura… how-

"I should be able to know my mate's first name, an I not correct? And besides, I was with you the day you registered as an angel. The day I tried to touch you but you oh-so-annoying sister smacked my hand away…" he said peeved. He muttered more things about girls getting in the way, or stupid bitches… it didn't really matter. I didn't really even know what a 'bitch' was. I just sat there like I had nothing better to do. There was a knock on the door and I jumped under the covers.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! How's it going with your mate, hmm? You never came down for breakfast, so I brought it up here to you. Here." He said as he set down a platter right next to my foot. "Hey… where is-oh…"

I could hear laughing. "I have no idea where Sakura-chan is," came the deep voice of Sasuke, was that the name the other boy addressed him as? Well, I guess I did a pretty good job hiding! No one found me- "Could she _possibly_ be the big lump under the covers?" he asked.

Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh oh! Said boy who just fucked me lifted up the covers to reveal my naked curled-up-into-a-ball body. "EEK" I let out a little yell as I grabbed the covers from Sasuke and pulled them back over my head. Maybe they would forget my hiding spot and look somewhere else. "Well that was definitely not her, right? Must have been someone else!" said the other male.

Good. They haven't found out where I am yet! What idiots! "Come on out where ever you are Sakura-chan!" yelled Sasuke with a teasing voice. "Maybe she's dead!" he said quickly.

I jumped out from underneath the covers. "NO! I alive!" I yelled. Uh oh… I just gave out my hiding place. The new blond boy had a shocked look on his face, but then turned into an unpleasant smirk.

"Hmm… Sasuke-teme… she looks so much better naked…" he said as he walked up closed to me as I slowly backed away. "BUT… too bad I already have a mate of my own… her name is Anko [younger version! Don't worry!] You'll probably never see her though, cuz she'll never come out of my room since she's scared of other demons cuz SASUKE scared the shit out of her this one time." He said eyes twitching.

I sighed. My tummy growled really loud. The whole castle could probably hear it. "Someone's hungry!" yelled the blonde. "By the way Sakura-chan, my name's Naruto!" he yelled as he handed me some ramen. I hungrily ate/slurped all of the ramen up in record time! I was so tired… I must have fainted because I never saw that one red headed boy staring at me the whole time.

**UGH! DONE! Finally! Geez yo! **

**I was thinking about writing another story soon about fashion… what's your preference? **

**And by the way, did I tell u all? UR ALL GETTING LOTS OF CHOCOLATE CAKE! HERE YOU GO! YES! UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Naughty GaaSaku

Passionate Sanctuary Adopted from Utada Hikaru

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

My heart is a battleground

_I watch you fast asleep._

_All I fear means nothing_

Sanctuary

Chapter 4, meh thinks

After Math, what comes next?

Story of Sakura Haruno

Haibane Renmai recreation

Word count: 2,015

Dedicated to Hinamori Amu-Chan

X I love you Onee-chan! X

**Last Time**

_I sighed. My tummy growled really loud. The whole castle could probably hear it. "Someone's hungry!" yelled the blonde. "By the way Sakura-chan, my name's Naruto!" he yelled as he handed me some ramen. I hungrily ate/slurped all of the ramen up in record time! I was so tired… I must have fainted because I never saw that one red headed boy staring at me the whole time._

_**This time:**_

I stiffly rose from my sleeping position to stare at the wall. My whole head was spinning. Wait, didn't I just eat ramen? They must've drugged me… I'm sure of it.

I walked down the long corridors to go explore the house a little. I came to one door to find a random room. I opened it. It was dark, so I closed the door. Walked to the next door.

Three floors later…

I opened the door. Hmm… there was a light, but not a very bright one. I opened the door slowly because of an earlier incident when I slammed opened the door to find two hundred scary dogs chasing after me. This time, that would surely not happen… hopefully… I entered the room to see a girl-no, it was a boy. He had short red hair that stuck up in every way possible. He was… pretty hot, not as hot as Sasuke, but still. He was **pretty **fucking hot. No one could beat Sasuke though.

He turned his head so quickly that I though that possibly, it would snap off. I looked at him. No way was he ugly! In fact, he was probably on the same level as Sasuke! Wow! He looked me up and down. Then I realized that I wasn't really wearing anything… I used to have a nightgown… but… the evil killer dogs sort of ripped it off. The boy dissolved into sand and transported to behind me. Uh oh… horny boy plus half naked girl [I had on a bra and panties] equals either sex, or something very _naughty_… I blushed at the very thought of what happened last night between Sasuke and I, only with this boy instead of Sasuke. "Remember me? I'm the one who carried you last night… the on that you **personally** _humped_." He said with a broad smirk.

"G-Gaara?" I asked scared. I hope that this 'humping' wasn't offending, or bad because Gaara is a whole lot of man, he could easily break a bone by the flick of his wrist. All though… of course, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could see his awesomely hot six-pack. Oh man… this is heaven! "You Gaara?" I asked innocently. Then, a millisecond later, he was on top of my body in some foreign red bed. **[ A/N Ha! That rhymes! LOL] **He leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. He seemed too nice to be a hardcore lemon type of guy-I means a sex addict like Sasuke.

His fingers traced my face. "Yes, my Hime, that would be me." He said gently. "I only wish to honor you and your beauty by asking for a small favor. Do you accept?" he asked.

"What… is question… is it… easy?" I asked. I was scared shitless that he would ask me something hard like… what is the square rook of twenty-four? Then take the number and multiply it by fifteen. After you've reached that number, divide it by two, then add two hundred and sixty-three. Your answer should be even. What is the answer, hmm? [By the way, if you want, try to find the number cuz I have no idea. I just made all of that up, heh!]

"Well now, the question is quite easy! Will you be mine? Not Sasuke's toy? I want you more, as he just wants your sex. I'm not anything like that cold-hearted bastard." He said sternly. I was shocked. Is that what Sasuke only wanted me for? "I promise. I will not make your life a living hell."

"Uhm… well Sasuke say he own me… so sorry… Gaara-san" I said. I wanted so dearly to believe Gaara, but I knew the all of that dumb sexual abuse that I would go through over time with the men… so what the hell, right?

He looked at me cross. "Then, maybe not today, nor tomorrow or the next day, but soon! Soon, you will be mine! I promise you that." He said. "But as for now… will you give me the pleasure of sex?" he asked with a smirk. Uh oh… I never had a say in any of this. It was just like one thing led to another… he pulled my bra and panties in record speed. First he went to my lips to smother them in sweet kisses. He then kept his tongue out and slid it all down my body. First stop was at my neck. He licked it up and down and bit here and there. Then he continued his slobbering down to my breast.

He stuck my left breast in his mouth. He licked it up, down, to the right, to the left, pretty much, everywhere. The other nipple was getting hard from such activity. with the other breast getting thumbed by Gaara's smooth thumb pad. After a couple wet moments, he switched over to my right breast and sucked on that one, only harder. It felt so good, only I felt like this was so wrong. Just like when I was doing it with Sasuke. Not only that feeling, but also the feeling of guilt. I was having sex with his best friend. It was just so… so… bad! As I lay there, limply, I thought over all of my plans. I decided that once Gaara fell asleep, I would maybe run away. It's been only one day here, no, it hasn't even been a day here, and I feel the need to vomit. Again and again. Over and over…

Moving on, he licked in between the valley of my breast, then he headed south. I unconsciously let out a moan full of pleasure when he licked over my vagina. My eyes snapped open as he stuck his tongue in and shoved it in and out. I moaned and groaned lustfully and threw my head back from such delight. I was so high on pleasure that I came right into his awaiting mouth. He used is wicked talented magical tongue to lick it all up into his brilliant mouth. "MMM… you're so yummy Sakura-chan… want to try some, hmm?" he asked as he smashed his lips upon mine.

His sticky with cum mouth washed out into mine, letting me get a taster of myself. Wow… I really did taste good… he got up from the kiss and smirked. "Ready for the _real_ fun, Sakura-hime? Hmm?" he asked. "I'll give you the sex of your life." He said.

I nodded my head unconsciously. Oh… this is going to be quite a ride…

He pulled off his boxers because that was the last piece of clothing left on his hot and sweaty body. He yanked them off and positioned the rocket. I closed my eyes tight. Three… two… one… "GAARA!" I screamed. He slammed his member into me and he smirked.

As he was fucking me, he brought his head closed to my ear and spoke. "Scream my name louder… scream it so loud that everyone can hear it. Its beautiful music to my ears." He said lustfully. I muffled a moan as he dug a really deep hole this time. This was just so… so… hot… I… want to… I don't know what I want to do! This is just so good! I screamed extra loud this time.

"GAARA!! HARDER!" I yelled erotically. Man, this just kept on getting better and better… "Oh… Gaara… don't go there… oh! Go there!" I yelled. **[Ha-ha I'm going to go there!] **

He smirked. "Hmm… Sakura-hime, you are really enjoying this, are you not?" he asked, smirking really widely. "I think that we should do this more often, right Sakura-chan? Judging by your yells… I can tell that I'm not the only one excited." He said smugly.

I blushed as he pulled out of my… me. "I… like" I said embarrassed. My bra/panties had been ripped to shreds, so what was I supposed to wear? Sasuke would be back in the room by now… as if reading my mind, Gaara handed me a white robe… hmm that'll have to do I guess. I bowed to him and then walked out of the room. Sigh… now if I could only remember the way back to my-no Sasuke and my room… I walked into a door, guessing that it was Sasuke's and opened it. I saw a boy with brown hair down his shoulders and lazy back eyes on top of a giggling and moaning blond girl with four pigtails. They both looked up at me at the same time. "Whoops… wrong room" I said as I nervously laughed. "Yeah that's right, cookie! You better run out of here!!" the blonde yelled. The look on the blonde's face gave me the shivers… it looked like she could kill me. I furiously ran out of the room and down into the kitchen.

My tummy growled. Oh yeah… I hadn't eaten all day, right? Shit I got to eat or I'll seriously faint. It was true. Bored to tears, I finally decided to walk down the never-ending stairs to go to the kitchen.

I peeked from the side of the kitchen and saw nobody. Phew… the cost is clear! I was uberly surprised when a hand reached up to squeeze my ass. I gave out a yelp of surprise to turn around to see Gaara.

"Hey, babe." He said. "You hungry? Here, I'll make you something." He said in his husky voice as he winked at me. After about… maybe seven minutes, dinner was on the table for Gaara and I. We ate in silence. It was rather awkward to tell the truth… "So… why are you so quiet, hmmm? When were making lemons, you were so much louder, right?" he asked with a smirk.

I blushed crimson. "Uh…" I said awkwardly. "Sorry" I muttered. "Sasuke… don't tell… Sasuke…" I said as I looked up to his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, you got it… but only on one condition…" he said dangerously. Uh oh… something doesn't smell right… I nodded, asking him to continue. "You have to have sex with me more often!" he said with and arrogant smirk. Oh no way. But… he couldn't tell Sasuke… he'd be so mad…

Sigh… "Okay" I said quickly with a blush. "I s-suppose…" I said.

"Okay then!" he said with a cheery smile. After the next bite of my shrimp roll, I was knocked out and carried to the room.

All of the new crazy adventures awaited me tomorrow. I couldn't help but crack a smile at how stupid I was… getting fucked by one man, then another. I hope that none of their other horny friends come to spend the… years at the castle. Please! No more sex crazed bastards! Oh crap…

What if Gaara tells on me?

What would Sasuke do?

I'd die a depressing life I suppose…

After all… I am an angel… right?

**Uh oh… what going to happen to sakura-chan, hmmm? Will she be rapped again by Sasuke? Or others…?**

**Please do rate and review! I love all of your ur reviews my peoples!**

**Peace, love, Ake!**

I love you all

**JA NE**


	5. Markings

Passionate Sanctuary Adopted from Utada Hikaru

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

What's left of me now My heart is a battleground

_I watch you fast asleep._

_All I fear means nothing_

**Sanctuary**

**Chapter 5, meh thinks**

**Markings**

**Story of Sakura Haruno**

**Haibane Renmai recreation**

**Word count: around 2,030**

**Dedicated to Hinamori Amu-Chan**

**X I love you Onee-chan! X**

Last Time

All of the new crazy adventures awaited me tomorrow. I couldn't help but crack a smile at how stupid I was… getting fucked by one man, then another. I hope that none of their other horny friends come to spend the… years at the castle. Please! No more sex crazed bastards! Oh crap…

What if Gaara tells on me?

What would Sasuke do?

I'd die a depressing life I suppose…

After all… I am an angel… right?

This Time

I awoke with arms around my time waist. Sasuke? Or Gaara? I turned on my side. Black hair… Definitely Sasuke. He moaned in his sleep. Hmm… must be having some dirty dream. Oh! I have an idea!

"Oh… Sasuke-kun… Harder! Harder!" I yelled. I smirked. He groaned loudly. Hmm… if this is how he dreams… then I think I'll say "SASUKE! OH YES! OH YES! MORE! GIVE IT TO ME, BABY!" I softly giggled.

"Oh… Sakura… Sakura… OH SAKURA!" he moaned really loudly. Hmm… this was really turning him on. He was really hard right now… I could tell because it was poking into my thigh. He rolled on top of me. Wow, he must move a lot in his sleep. His hands were on either side of my head and he looked me in the eye. "You're so naughty… you must be punished for telling me such hot things while I am asleep…" he said smirking.

He leaned in so that our foreheads were touching and breathed in my scent. Lotus and strawberry, Mmm…

"Sasuke you bastard. Your father wants to see y-ooh… am I interrupting something special?" asked a boy with long brown hair down to his ass. He looked at our position and smirked. What a pervert!

"No not now Neji! Anyhow, why does he want me so badly?" asked Sasuke annoyed. If looks could kill… you know the rest. "and besides… I'm sort of busy right now.' He said smirking and I blushed. Oh, why does he have to say that?

"To tell you the truth, I don't think that your father could give a shit if you were in Texas. He wants you in his office **now**." Said neji. Wow… Texas… I want to go there! Is it here in Japan? "So go." Neji said.

"Hn… Fine…" Sasuke muttered. He got off me and put a shirt and pants on, then he walked out of the room angrily. Neji looked at me and smirked. I had only a bra and panties on.

"Nice rack" he said and laughed as he, too, left the enormous room. I blushed and pulled the covers up. My lacy black push up bra _did_ make my breasts look bigger! Wow!

**With Sasu-chan**

I walked down the ridiculously long corridors to get to my damned father's office. God, he is such a bastard! My brother used to live here, but he got kicked out because he held interest for more than one angel at a time. Which really meant that he was a womanizer and he was cheating on al twenty-five of his wives. Oh course, I didn't really like him too much so I could care less, but him and I were still brothers.

I knocked on the door twice. "Father… what did you call me for?" I asked annoyed. He did this just about every two hours. Called me then said "Oh… I forgot" fuck that was so annoying.

"Yes, Sasuke? Please do come in. There are very much important matters to discuss among you and your girlfriend." He said specifically. I walked into his office and took a seat in one of the chairs before his desk. "Now… your angel… Sakura, correct?"

"Yeah, what about her?" I snapped. I really didn't have time for this. First, I'm about to have sex, then my gay ass 'friend' comes frolicking in with his long 'beautiful' and 'wavy' as he calls it hair flowing everywhere watching Sakura and I make out and copying my smirk. He's always trying to be cooler than me! God I hate it _so_ much!

"Well, son, it's about time you marked her. You need a wife because you need to become king." He said tiredly with a yawn. "You see, your mother and I have a time limit to be king and queen of Japan. It's been fifty years." [He is sixty-five. He got married at fifteen]

"Hmmm… okay. Fine I guess… tonight?" I asked tiredly. He nodded his head. "Okay then… bye" I said and left his office. I don't know why that that little meeting was _so_ important! Geez it was like two minutes. I'm going to fuck you up soon Neji, you bastard. I walked into my room, peeved, to see Neji on top of Sakura as she was screaming STOP.

I growled really loud. Neji! I will kill your gay ass. He was licking her all over. I'm going to-to… fucking kill him!!! "Neji… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL YOU RETARDED ASS BASTARD!" I yelled.

He looked up and smirked. "Hey Sasuke. What's up?" he asked. He had his hands on her breast and wet tongue sticking out of his mouth and on the other hand, Sakura almost had tears in her eyes. Oh no way is this true. This is so not happening! I closed my eyes and opened them. My red eyes popped out. Neji had gotten off the bed and was standing right next to me looking me right in the eye. "Your chick gives a really good fuck, now isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" he asked. My smirk on hid idiotic face. Oh, I'll pulverize him, all right! I raised my fist to punch him in the nose, but he blocked it.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." I seethed. He smirked.

"Yeah, what ever you say. Sasu-gay…" he said and walked out snickering. Whatever… I'll just get Gaara to beat him up while I'm at it with Sakura-chan. Heh, good idea Sasuke!

After about a half an hour of getting Gaara to beat up neji, then watching him suffer, then eating some onigiri, he was tired… it was already twelve am. Midnight? Already? Wowzah. I crawled into bed next to Sakura and closed my eyes. Sakura moved a lot in her sleep. And sweated… and smelled? What? Wait… what the fuck? Why the hell am I in bed with Gaara? "Who is hugging me?" he asked as he stuck his head up. "S-Sasuke? Okay, is this some sort of prank? Cuz this is **so** not funny!" he yelled.

"Ew! No! why the hell are you in my bed? This is so nasty! I though you were Sakura-chan!" I yelled. Did he think I was gay or something? I've already had sex with Sakura! There's no way that I can possibly be gay now!

"Your bed? This is my bed! Look! Red covers! You have blue! The door even says GAARA on it! Come on! Go back to your bed!" he yelled to me.

"Fine fuck don't yell at me! I'm your senpai!" I yelled back. "Geez! I'm glad I didn't sleep with you! I knew it wasn't her cuz I know that she doesn't smell, sweat, nor thrash in her sleep!" I fired out.

"Good! I'm glad that you didn't sleep with me! Because then, everyone could officially label you as gay!" he squalled. I got out of the smelly and sweaty bed. God, he is so gross. I'm going to have to feel bad for his girlfriend! I mean god! It's like he just jumped out of the shower.

Anyhow, I walked down the never-ending halls. I wondered why I had walked into his room in the first place. How did I even get there? I can read his name, but… something just told me to get in that bed. I didn't think about it any longer. I reached my cold room. God, it was like a freezer! I must've forgotten to close the window. I looked down to my bed to see Sakura resting there peacefully. She truly was an angel. I got into the bed quietly, so that I wouldn't wake the princess. The next morning, it was very rainy and gloomy. I awoke with her in my arms.

I forgot to mark her.

Oh shit…

I ran out of the room to my father's office. He was of course awake. He was always awake. "Father! I-I forgot-

"To mark her? I figured… to I expanded your time to mark her, don't sweat it. I'm not as stupid as you think." He smirked. I gave out a sigh of relief. "Phew" I blew. I slammed the door and walked back to my bedroom.

**Back To TenTen, Ino, and Hinata**

"I can't believe she's gone. Do you really think that she escaped us?" I asked. Ino and Hinata nodded.

It had been two days since her disappearance and we all were worried sick about her. This was just like what happened to my best friend Temari. It was said that she escaped to… somewhere, and I haven't seen her since. It was like the light during the day had diminished, had left us. We had broken hears that we were trying to weave back together.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up first to answer it. It was our neighbor, Shizune. "OMG you guys! You have to come with me! Sasuke Uchiha is in the marketplace! OMG! OMG! OMG! You guys have to come and see him with me!" if there's one thing you have to know about Shizune, it's that she is a major fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha, the demon prince.

"Uh… we are still sort of depressed about what happened to our little Sakura-chan… maybe another time" said Ino.

"But this is the only time!!! He never ever goes out! Plus, we can spend some time together! You guys know we haven't hung out in a long time, right?" she said with a cheery smile.

Hinata smiled. "Well… I guess that that might be fun… right guys?" I smirked and nodded. Shizune is really annoying, but she's still nice at the same time. We put on our shoes and walked out of our mansion towards the market. After walking around for a while, we spotted him and Shizune squealed like a true fan girl. I had to admit, Sasuke _was_ really hot, but not as hot as my boyfriend, Lee. [Imagine Lee as hotter and not bushy browed and no bowl cut hair! He'd be really hot!!] I never told anyone about him yet. We've been going out for a couple months now.

Moving on, we stalked him and his person to his side. She/he had a big cloak that had a hood over her head. I only got a glimpse of the eyes. They were an emerald green. So beautiful, just like Sakura-chan's eyes. Sigh… "Like OMG! I am so jealous of that girl he has with him! I wish so badly that it was I!" yelled Shizune, as some people looked at her strangely.

Then a long and strong breeze blew by and her hood flew off her head to reveal her… pink hair? Wait… PINK HAIR?? "Sakura!" I unconsciously yelled out. She turned her head to my now standing up form.

_Oh bad move Sakura._

**Ze end! Ist does you like? I was begged to write this story! By Hinamori Amu-chan. Sigh… and next time, give me some time to write it, okay? I LOVE YOU!!**

**Sorry, no lemon today!**

**Please R and R!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AKE! ©K5 !5 yummy!**


	6. Captor

Passionate Sanctuary Adopted from Utada Hikaru

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

What's left of me now My heart is a battleground

_I watch you fast asleep._

_All I fear means nothing_

**Sanctuary**

**Chapter 6, meh knows**

**Captor**

**Story of Sakura Haruno**

**Haibane Renmai recreation**

**Word count: around 2000**

**Dedicated to Hinamori Amu-Chan**

X I love you Onee-chan! X

**Last time:**

Moving on, we stalked him and his person to his side. She/he had a big cloak that had a hood over her head. I only got a glimpse of the eyes. They were an emerald green. So beautiful, just like Sakura-chan's eyes. Sigh… "Like OMG! I am so jealous of that girl he has with him! I wish so badly that it was I!" yelled Shizune, as some people looked at her strangely.

Then a long and strong breeze blew by and her hood flew off her head to reveal her… pink hair? Wait… PINK HAIR?? "Sakura!" I unconsciously yelled out. She turned her head to my now standing up form.

_Oh bad move Sakura._

**This time:**

She looked at me with those same plainly innocently and beautiful emerald orbs brimming with tears. I felt so bad. Sasuke turned his head back and forth and looked down to see that he still had his precious cargo. He looked up to see me staring at her. He must've gotten spooked. He picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder. And ran. Very. Fast. He zoomed past us. The dust was everywhere.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! HE LOOKED AT ME! HE LOOKED AT ME! HE LOOKED AT ME! I'M GOING TO FAINT!" yelled Shizune. That freak. She didn't even realize that her neighbor was in the arms of her dream boyfriend. Sigh… I didn't really expect her to anyway…

And now back to the problem at hand; ino, Hinata and I stood up and ran after the also still running away Sasuke. "Hey… guys! Where are you going? Was I being annoying? SORRY! COME BACK!" she yelled. Yeah, she was being annoying, but that wasn't the reason.

We kept running and we were now nearing the Uchiha castle. We had to stop now. First of all, all three of us were fucking tired, second of all, it was really late by now, and lastly, and how the hell are we supposed to get into the king and queen's _castle_? There are just about two point fifty million bazillion guards there. I watched him climb into a window. So that's his room. I'll keep that in mind. "Girls, we've got to get back now." I said. They nodded their heads and we flew back to our mansion.

We had to stop by Shizune's house to tell her that we were sorry for ditching her like the way we had. We lied and said that we went after him to get his picture and autograph for her, but it was supposed to be a surprise so she wouldn't know. She's very gullible, so she brightened up and told us to try harder next time. Sheesh… pushy!

As we got into our house, we met in the study to discuss how to get our Sakura-chan back. I sat down on the long beige couch and yawned. Ino and Hinata sat in two chairs right in front of me.

"While you guys weren't looking, or catching your breath whatever, I saw him jump in a window. I'm guessing that it was his room so when we go to get her back, we'll go in through there." I said first. Ino then went next.

"Good idea tenten. Not tonight, please no, I'm so effing tired!" she said and yawned and leaned back in her chair. She looked at Hinata as if asking her if she had anything to contribute. Hinata lazily sighed.

"Uh… yeah, what she said." Said Hinata as she pointed her thumb in Ino's direction. "I got to sleep! I'm going to faint I swear it!" she yelled and walked out of the room tiredly.

Ino and I agreed and walked out after. We put on our jammies and got into our comfy respective beds. I was so excited for tomorrow! I wanted my saku-chan back and N.O.W.!

**Sakura POV**

Oh, I'm so glad that I got to see my chis! I missed them so much! I hadn't seen them in about two or three days, but it felt like months already! I was clutching onto Sasuke's beck really tightly because there was no way in hell that I was going to fall of this beast. I would probably break some bones… or something… he jumped all the way up into his room and that is like thirty feet above ground!

We crash-landed onto the bed with him on top of me. Nice landing, ne? I know, I know… I'm good, thank you all! **Cough cough**…

Anyway… I stared into his eyes as he leaned closer, his eyes now on my lips. He stared at them until his met them. Then he looked into my eyes and looked deep. He started to take off my dress as I just lay there, not moving to help him. Somehow, he magically ripped it to bits. His hands met my breast and gave them tight squeezes every now and then. He took his hot mouth off of mine and like Gaara, licked my neck. I moaned at this simple gesture. He smirked and unclasped my bra. Once off, it fell to the floor. His hands roamed all over them until his mouth and tongue took over. He licked every bit of skin I had, and the scary thing was, I liked it.

He had already taken off his shirt, so now he took off his oh so annoying jeans and boxers. **It** was sticking straight up and Sasuke blushed from his own antics. I sat up and looked at it better. He looked into my glazed over with lust eyes. I lay down on my stomach and flicked his member. It flinched but then went back to being erect. This time, both of my hands grabbed it and rubbed it up and down. I got bored. I wonder what it would taste like… I stuck it into my mouth and sucked on it as if it were that lollipop that Naruto gave me before I left to go to the market. He said that I needed practice, laughed, and then walked off.

My tongue swirled around the tip of his dick and he moaned and groaned loudly. He threw his head back from pure bliss. I started to bob my head back and fourth sucking. He let out one last cry and he came into my mouth. It tasted… almost sweet! That's weird…

I sat up and tried to take off my panties slowly. Teasing him. He groaned. "Here… let me help you…" he said as he snapped the strings and it all fell off. I looked up into his eyes. "So impatient…" I said drifting off.

He positioned himself in front of my entrance. He put his tip in, teasing me as I had done to him. I groaned, begging him to just do it already. Abruptly, he then slammed it all the way in and I screamed out. "SASUKE" I hollered. I moaned some more.

He kisses a lot. I just noticed that. After a few hard thrusts, she starts making out with me. Forcefully. I don't really mind though… I just take it all in as I lay there boredly.

**RANDOM**

**God I have a loose tooth and I keep sticking my hand in my mouth to wiggle it and when I start to type again, my keyboard gets slobber all over it!!!!!!!! "**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

It was now one am in the morning. Sasuke must've noticed in too. He slid out of me and lay down next to me. We were both exhausted! I must've fell asleep shortly after that because I don't remember much more.

**um… like at two o clock in the afternoon**

I woke up and looked around. It was still dark, yet it was sometime in the afternoon [look up!]. I looked around. No Sasuke. Hmmm… I wonder where he is…

I got out of the bed and walked around the room boredly. I looked at his bookshelf on the left wall. There were many different dusty and cobwebbed books. Looks like he doesn't like to read much… I looked through a couple. Some were porno… that was really weird. Others were about demons, how to be a good demon, how to have sex like a demon, how to eat like a demon… and others were just random mysteries, dramas, action and such.

**RANDOM!!!**

**YAY! I TOOK OUT MY PAIN IN THE ASS TOOTH! HORRAY! SORRY!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

So… anyway… I sat back down on my bed. Suddenly, there was a rush of cold air. The window was open! Geez! How did that happen? "Pssst!" I heard from the window. I looked out to see a head with two buns. Hmm… oh! Tenten!

"Chi-chan!" I yelled. They were here to rescue me! Aw… what good nii-chan 's they are! I walked over to the window and looked down. There was a ladder that led to the bottom. I smiled and caught their drift. I got on the ladder and climbed down. Ino and Hinata hugged the living crap out of me though. Tenten gave me a mellow and motherly hug. I smiled at each one of them and after a while of just gazing at each other, we flew off into the distance to our nice, respective housie house.

We were all tired, so we put on my clothes that I never got to wear yet and went to bed. Sigh… its so nice…

I slept that night with all of them in the same bed. We missed each other so much, plus they needed to keep an eye on me. And for the first time as an angel, I had a dream.

Sasuke pov

I was fucking pissed out of my gourd. Neji had put some spiders in my pants and I was now in the bathroom washing my balls. Gross, I would know. I mean I don't want and eggs in my ball sack!

After I thought that I was crystal clean, I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the room to see Sakura still sleeping. I decided to go down stairs to go eat breakfast… well sort of an early dinner since it was about two thirty in the afternoon. I had some onigiri, tomatoes, and… well more tomatoes… I'm sort of a tomato addict you see…

I was full and it was now three. I walked up the painful stairs to my bedroom. I got in and saw no Sakura… no Sakura? Huh? Where the hell is she? I looked in the bathroom. Nope. I looked in Gaara's room. He looked at me weirdly. Nope. I went back down the annoying pain in the ass stairs. Nope. Aw man, all that work for nothing! I went back up the stairs and checked every room in the house. Every single floor, and there was five… or six. Was I going crazy? What if she was in the bathroom again? I ran into my bathroom. Nope. Oh shit! Where the hell could she be?

I think that I'm getting really paranoid now… she's probably just in some other room that I already looked in… or maybe I missed a room! It's okay Sasuke… I think…

I walked into my room and sat on the bad. I felt some cold air on my shirtless chest. I looked over toward the window. It was wide open. My eyes were by now almost popping out of their sockets…

Oh

No

Fucking

Way

I came to the conclusion that she had escaped.

FUCK!

- - - T b c soon my pretties~~~

**Please R and R!**

**Good Night!**


	7. Reunited at once

Passionate Sanctuary Adopted from Utada Hikaru

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

What's left of me now My heart is a battleground

_I watch you fast asleep._

_All I fear means nothing_

**Sanctuary**

**Chapter 7, meh knows**

**Reunited at once**

**Story of Sakura Haruno**

**Haibane Renmai recreation**

**Word count: around 2,250**

**Dedicated to Hinamori Amu-Chan**

X I love you Onee-chan! X

**Last time:**

_I think that I'm getting really paranoid now… she's probably just in some other room that I already looked in… or maybe I missed a room! It's okay Sasuke… I think…_

_I walked into my room and sat on the bad. I felt some cold air on my shirtless chest. I looked over toward the window. It was wide open. My eyes were by now almost popping out of their sockets…_

_Oh_

_No_

_Fucking_

_Way_

_I came to the conclusion that she had escaped._

_FUCK!_

**This time:**

**With Sakura ino tenten Hinata, Sakura POV**

We got up and it was ten am. There was down pour rain outside, so we decided to eat at home. I was so excited and happy to be with my own sisters again so I was running around the house at full speed. That and they get me shit loads of candy. We continued my running outside in the rainy beautiful garden. Ino, and TenTen started at the end and Hinata and I started at the beginning. Tenten just so happened to have a starting flare pistol and shot the bullet into the air. We all screamed at once, "START!" and we were off.

We were totally lost.

I had no idea this maze was twenty miles long, either that or I'd been going in circles. I think I was going in circles Hinata had just brought a book with her and was following me. I think I read the title right, it was called Come Come Paradise. It was raining really hard now. The small drops pattered down on my yellow jacket hood. My matching yellow boots stomped through the muddy puddles, getting my brown pumpkin shorts get wet and dirty.

I kept walking. My watch said it was eleven thirty, we had started at eleven. Wow, it takes a while to get through this maze, huh? My legs had twenty cramps each. I decided to sit down. I had blinked all of the sleep out of my eyes. I was getting tired.

Ino and I had stayed up late conversing about what happened. I told her everything except for the sex. I asked her about demon x angel sex. She said that demons are very aggressive and impatient. She told me that she had met a noble demon the other day and he had made her his mate. I think she said his name was Sai… yeah I'm pretty sure.

And plus, when I was taking a shower with TenTen, she told me that she too has a mate named Lee Rock. She said that he is very rambunctious and care free. An energizer bunny… She said that he was high titled boy of the same age as her. She said that it's odd when you're the same age as your mate. Apparently, Sasuke is twenty-four. I never knew that! I'm only sixteen.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you tired? Want to ride on big sissy's shoulders?" She asked sweetly.

"Would I… fit?" I asked. She was only a little bit older than me like only ten or so, and was only a foot taller. I am very short, I am about 4'11 and I am sixteen.

"Sure!" she chirped excitedly. She bent down so that I could climb on. "Phew, you're not heavy like Ino! Man, she's like elephant!" she yelled and laughed really hard. I giggled as well. Everyone knows that ino is very sensitive to her weight and that's why we all tease her about it. "No, I'm just kidding. She's like my size." She said.

"Do… you have… mate?" I stuttered out. I was just as curious about Hinata's love life as much as my other two onee-chan's.

"Hmm… well I guess you could say that!" she said with a cheery smile. "His name's Kiba Inuzuka. I love him so much because I also used to know him way back when I was still a human. He's very rich and he lives with his sister, who's a cold bitch and doesn't approve of me apparently." She said happily but once she said 'his sister', her voice got really low. She must really not like her. **[Sorry, nothing against Hana!]**

"Hmm, you were… human?" I asked with the words that I knew.

"Oh yes! Everyone here was once a human. Doesn't matter how long ago you died, from the 1400's to the now 2000's, you were still transferred here. I'm not too sure why I'm here, my father murdered me for unknown reasons. I don't know why I deserved to become an angel, it's such a privilege! Think of this new world as a second life. Also think of it as being rejected by God and sent here instead of earth. A realm in the sky is what I think of, because after all, we got kicked out of earth! Say, how did you die anyway?" she asked suddenly.

"Me? Um I guess you could um say I… um I had an internal blood disease. I had barely any blood, and I got cut very easily. I think that I had a black heart." I said.

"Black heart? No wonder you have grey wings! Aha! A black heart is a whole different breed then pure hearted! Wow, you're so lucky! According to legend, a black hearted mortal is guaranteed to make it to the second life and will be able to live in royalty and immortally!" she said oh so excitedly.

"I don't care, I will live with sisters whole life! I don't want royal!" I said cave mannishly. Hinata chuckled looked up. "A door! We made it through the maze! Hooray!" I screamed. She opened it and bent down to let me get off her back. She pulled the flare pistol and short it into the air. A loud crack was heard and we walked to the side of the maze to get back to the mansion. Then I realized that I had to pee really badly. The rain wasn't helping a smudge.

I ran off into the house the second I laid eyes on it. I had memorized the eighteen bathrooms in the house.

"Hey wait Saku-nee-chan!" she yelled really loudly. From the other side of the hedge ino and TenTen yelled out "Hey are you guys there? We are hella lost!" yelled TenTen.

"Okay you guys can quit, Sakura-chan and I already won, so I could give a crap." Said Hinata as Ino and TenTen walked through the leaves and sticks and came out with many scratches. They moaned and groaned until TenTen pulled out a first Aid kit. Hey! What else does she have in her pockets? First two flare guns, and now a first aid kit!? Sheesh what's next? A cheeseburger?

By now I had came out of the bathroom and tenten and ino had been all patched up with band-aids. We all sort of looked at each other for a while until we got bored and wet from the still pouring rain. We sat down on the couch and watched TV until TenTen and Hinata offered to go make lunch.

Ino and I just sat there watching Sponge Bob give Patrick a blowjob. I sighed and changed the channel to Clifford. Ooh I love this show! "N the effing O." said Ino. Something tells me that she didn't want to watch that show… so I changed the channel to a dramatic romance. There was a two guys and one girl. The first guy had his dick in her mouth, and the other teen was fucking her. Wow! This is hot!

"Sakura! What did I say about porn!?" yelled TenTen. She was so shy around the subject. I turned my head so that I wasn't yelling in Ino's ears.

"Whaat? But this is so sexy!" I yelled. "Pweeeeeeeeeasse?!?" I said. Ino turned her head and nodded her head with me. I gave her the cute puppy dog pout and tenten finally said "Fine!" but not too much, okay? I don't want it rotting you're brains, right?" she said.

We nodded our heads and yelled "YAY we love you TenTen!" then turned back to the TV and kept watching. It's fun watching real live porn! TenTen and Hinata set down the plates full of food on one of the many large tables in the house. Luckily, from my seat the TV was very visible. Actually since the table was practically right behind the couch, everyone could see the TV. Including TenTen who blushed madly every time she looked up to the screen. Hinata excused herself from the table, as well as the house to go 'out' I knew exactly where she was going. No not a strip club you pervert! But to her beloved Kiba's house to go do you know what over and over again. I'm guessing that Hana is not home.

I went into my room to personally watch the porn channel on TV since TenTen saw one of the guy's wet penises and had a total freak out. I wonder how she can stand having sex, but there's just no way in hell that she'd watch say Sai and Ino in bed. Instead of actually watching it, I fell asleep.

**With Sasuke**

Instead of breaking my door down and breaking everything else in sight, I calmly instead ripped up my covers. Scratch that, it wasn't calm at all.

I jumped off my bad and slammed not broke my door and ran into Gaara's room. "Gaara! Do you have Sakura in your possession?" I yelled angrily. I was so pissed. I'll be so relieved when she jumps out of his closet and yells 'you found me Sasuke-kun! Not lets get at it!'. But that never happened. He slowly lifted up his strap over his eyes to block out all the light while he was sleeping. [You know, the thing that covers your eyes that they usually give out on planes in a travel pack? Maybe it's only in first class…]

"What… is it now?" he asked tiredly and yawned. "My one chance to sleep and it's now ruined by none other than the-

"Sakura's missing!" I yelled panicky. He didn't even get to finish his sentence when his eyes bulged and he sat up from his position. "What relationship do you have with Sakura?" I asked sternly.

He looked up to me as if he were hiding something that he'd rather not tell anyone.

This bastard…

"You've slept with her, haven't you?" I screamed. Oh I was _very_ pissed off right now.

His head dropped in shame and he lowered his eyes. After about ten seconds of steam coming out of my ears, he lifted his eyes and looked at me with a sad childish look. "A-are you mad…?" he asked timidly. He always had his ways with acting.

"I'm very mad right now! In fact, if I could, I would rip your balls out right now so that you couldn't fuck my mate anymore!" I yelled. Pissed didn't even start to describe how mad I was now.

"Huh, I overheard your talk with your father. You didn't even mark her yet. And besides… you should spend some more time with her, to keep her away from me," he said with a smirk. "And not with other random slut women who throw them self at you. And yes, I know that you were fucking some girl named Shizune before."

What…? How did he find out? I only did her once, and that was to keep her away from me. She jumped me this one time I was at the market place, the time I wasn't with Sakura. She bribed me with money told me that it'd be good. From the looks of her, she was desperate and still a virgin. I didn't really give a shit, I mean, its only one time. And plus, she was paying me like two thousand.

"I-I she isn't important!" I yelled, trying to cover it up.

"Hmm… but Sakura is different in what way? She too is just another woman. What comes around goes around, brotha." He said as he smirked. I knew that he had won this fight. To think this bastard was ever my friend! I slammed the door, making one or two of the hinges break and fall off.

"Hey you got to fix that!" Gaara yelled after me.

"Fix it your self!" I yelled back.

What am I going to do? My girlfriend just ditched me… Gaara hates me, and he knows stuff he shouldn't… god… I really fucked up.

I knew where she is. She's at her own house, no doubt about it. I walked back into my room and up to my window. I missed her… I've never felt this way about another woman before. Not even my own mother.

I'll have to steal her back…

But how?

T B C

**Heh its over! For now… please review and favorite! **

**I like u! I will give u a teddy bear! Give him lots of love!**

**Love,**

**X Sex God**


End file.
